Miracle
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: From IGN. Jaden needs a miracle to realize the truth when it comes to his Miracle Maiden. Oneshot. JadenOC


Disclaimer: YGO GX and the song "Miracle" does not belong to me. Please R&R. No flames. From IGN.

**Miracle**

Everyone lets out a cheer as Syrus and Tyler are finally reunited. The Cyber Angels all stood on the stage, laughing, crying, and hugging about Tyler's return. Alexis pulls out of the hug when she notices a lone figure in the doorway of the stadium. Zane holds out his arms as if in invitation.

"We knew it!" Reia exclaims in triumph, as Alexis and Zane embrace. She turns her golden gaze towards a certain Love-Oblivious Slifer. "Now all we need is for Jaden to get a girlfriend."

Emerald blushes when Jaden looks towards her. She was the only Cyber Angel who didn't have a boyfriend. And when it came to Jaden…

She needed a miracle.

"Now's your chance, Em." Phoebe whispers slyly. "I got the music all set… you ready?"

Nodding, the dark brunette brushes her jet-black bangs out of her emerald gaze. Everyone stops what they're doing and turn to her when she begins to sing and dance gracefully and quickly.

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on, my own, I feel so all alone  
Though I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you_

Boldly, Emerald points at Jaden, locking her gaze with his. Jaden's face descends to a dark red.

_  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!   
One day you'll see, it can happen to me, can happen to me!_

(Miracle)  
Day and night,  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know, for sure,  
My love is real, my feelings pure,   
So take, a try, no need to ask me why  
Cause I know, it's true,   
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you were made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me, can happen to me!

(Miracle Miracle)

_(Miracle Miracle)_

"Go Emerald!!" Phoebe cheers loudly, the others applauding, and grinning at the irony.

Jaden stares at his childhood friend in bewilderment, _Em… loves me? Has loved me? And I never saw it…? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! STUPID, JADEN! STUPID!_

Emerald blinks in shock at what she had just done. Startled, she quickly turns and flees, voices calling after her.

Tears blur her vision.

Her heart pounds.

The overwhelming fear of rejection filling her mind.

"EMERALD!"

A surprising voice causes her to slow to a stop just at the entrance to the roof. Not looking back, Emerald pushes open the door, stumbling forward into the cool summer air. Without a moment to spare, she rushes forward and stops right at the edge, looking longingly towards the full moon and crashing waves. Silent pearly tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I guess my parents were right when they named me." She whispers.

Her middle name meant "tears".

"Niobe…" Jaden's concern was clear in his choked out voice.

No one had called her by her middle name in so long.

It was almost like a foreign sound.

"Why didn't you tell me, Niobe?" Jaden steps next to Emerald.

"I was scared. I still am." He jumps when she responds.

"Scared? Of what?"

Emerald looks at him with her wide eyes, "That you'll reject me."

Jaden was stunned by these words.

Sure, he may've never even realized it himself that she loved him. And that he was scared of relationships since Alexis and he broke up…

But how could she not see that he cared just as much?

Jaden needed a miracle.

No, he had a miracle.

A Miracle Maiden…

Emerald.

"I would never reject you."

As soon as he said those words, Emerald nearly falls sideways in surprise. Emerald trips as she tries to catch herself. She begins to fall rapidly off the ledge, only to be grabbed, and pulled back just in time. Stumbling, Emerald and Jaden land on the roof in each others arms.

"A-Are you alright, Emerald?" Jaden whispers; terrified to let go.

"Uh-huh…" Emerald whimpers; she tightens her grip on him.

They open their eyes simultaneously, blushes covering their cheeks, but their lips form an identical smile. His chocolate brown orbs stared into her emerald green ones. Never had Jaden felt so happy to be close to someone.

"Hey, Emi?" Jaden whispers; using his secret petname for her.

"Y-Yes, Jay?" Emerald whispers back.

"I'm blind."

Emerald lets out a small squeak of surprise when Jaden's lips touch hers. Softly and gently he kisses her, holding her protectively close, and he finally feels her kiss him back. Both feel their hearts racing and their faces burning. Jaden pulls away ever so slightly before kissing her a couple more times quickly.

"B-But why did you just-" She was silenced by Jaden placing a finger to her recently kissed lips.

"I'm blind because I didn't see your feelings for me. But you're also blind, Emi, because you couldn't see my feelings for you." He whispers sincerely. "I want you to be my girl, Emerald. No one else."

A soft kiss of happiness was his response, "I want to be your girl too, Jaden… So am I?"

"Only if you want to be…"

_I just needed a miracle… and I got something even better…._

_A Miracle Maiden…_

_The Kiseki Otome…_

**The End…**

A/N: Just a little something to get the fluff-deprivement outta my system. Please be nice and review.

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
